Unexpected Happiness
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Their little trip to Japan took a less than unfortunate turn as they're found on the street dying of hunger. Uru just happens to spot them and come to their rescue. Becoming their saviors despite the whole english-japanese gap between them. Now they must deal with their greatest challenge yet. Shindo, who returns from running errands to find his idiot co-workers causing trouble


Unexpected Happiness

 **Author Notes: Ok so we were in the mood for a one shot and I decided it was time for another Happy Cafe story. And yay our oc's are in it~ Now this story will have both english and japanese in it.**

 **And we're getting it from both google translate and what we know via anime/manga So...sorry for any problems or mess ups with the translation. We do not own Happy Cafe**

 _3rd P.O.V_

This day was not like any other...It was a slow morning, not too many customers entered the establishment of Bonheur. So it was a good point in time where the main pastry chef and current manager Shindo went out to get some groceries and other supplies.

Ichiro was sleeping peacefully, he had just finished his snack, drool was dribbling down his chin. Uru was cleaning the floors, doing what she could do before her boss/co-worker returned.

Next she decides to take out the trash, with her super strength she carries it out no problem. However her eyes widen in shock at the sight. In front of the shop were two people lying on the ground, barely conscious.

A man and woman, both looked pretty young, possibly late teens, early twenties. They were speaking(mumbling) english, a foreign language to most and Uru's worst subject in class. She could make out only a few broken words.

 **"HelP!"**

 **"stArVE..."**

 **"FoOD!"**

 **"SaavE PlEASe"**

She gasps, realizing that they were in need of help. Quickly she carries both in with her herculean strength, setting them down on a table. She rushes into the kitchen, grabbing fruits and some extra cake.

The moment the delicious treats were placed in front of the two hungry strangers, the two sprang back to life. Gobbling whatever they could get their hands on. No words were spoken during this time.

Uru had given them some time alone and fill their bellies while she went and got up her co-worker Ichiro. Popping a candy in his open and slightly drooling mouth. He unconsciously chomps it. Automatically waking up. **"Hm? Is Shindo back yet?"** Noticing the two customers.

She shakes her head. **"No, they were lying face down in front of the store. I brought them in and gave them some food."** All of a sudden she's hugged by the female stranger. **"TeNSHi! AriGaTO."** (Angel! Thank you.) The other, her male companion was on his knees.

Bowing before the girl. **"ARRIGATOO~ SHin'AInAru oTOMeEE!"** (Dear Maiden!) It was clear to the two workers that these people were foreigners, their Japanese were horrible. The guys was worse, but both clearly in need of a translator.

Before any questions or answers could be made the temporary boss man returns. That scowl there like a permanent tattoo as he entered, bags in hand. **"What is going on here?"** Uru flinched slightly, two pairs of eyes barely able to notice.

 **"Shindo-San welcome back!"** He is in no mood for games, he automatically points to the intruders. **"Who are they and what are they doing here during closing?!"** The two leaped in front of the girl protecting her from the demonic looking man.

Shouting with pointed fingers. **"OnII!"** (Demon) Cried the girl, she was braver then most women, she took his glare with one of her own. She would not allow the poor little girl to be harmed. **"KUSo yArō!"** (Bastard!) Shouted the male, learning swears was the first thing he taught himself in Japanese.

Which explained why that insult wasn't as botched up as the rest of his translations. Their courage against the greenish black haired man was short lived, as his expression was one of rage. If looks would kill all would fall before the mighty Shindo.

It was five minutes later that our poor non natives were sitting at a table quietly talking to eachother while Uru was being interrogated. They spoke in english, their primary tongue. **"Sigh what have we gotten ourselves into Sen? Man this trip to Japan has been nothing but a disaster."**

The girl rests her head in her hands, exhausted. **"Mako we didn't do anything wrong! We got ripped off our cash, our translator ditched us and we tried rationing what food we had. It's not our fault we collapsed in the middle of the street."** Mako wasn't convinced.

 **"But I feel so bad for that little kid. She dragged us in and gave us food so we wouldn't starve to death. And now she's being lectured because of us."** Sen burned glaring holes at the taller man. **"That guy can go to hell. Getting mad at us for no damn reason at all and hiring an under aged kid."**

Immediately he's shushed. **"Watch what you say Sen."** He snorts at his friend. **"Please, that kids English is just as bad if not worse then our Japanese, and besides what I'm saying is true. That no good bastard can go off himself."** Both paled as Shindo turned around.

A glare still nicely planted on his face. He spoke to the pair...in perfect English. **"If you two are done chitchatting, I'd suggest you get over here. My co-worker here states you ate a bunch of our food. We expect payment for eating it."**

Their wallets were flat out empty, moths flapping out from the seams. Sen kept his mouth shut, it was clear that the angry baker had heard everything they said, including what he called him. **"We don't have any money sir..."** He sighs, exhausted.

 **"Then the both of you will have to work it off. After all I am a bastard that should rot in hell"** Sen fainted, terrified of the fast future of being a slave. But that's not what shocked Mako.

Oh no she expected that they would be punished somehow. No there was something else that was even more startling. She looks at her new co-worker. **"Wait she's a high schooler?!"**

The End

 **Author Notes: And that dear friends is what would happen should Sen and I ever go to Happy Cafe world. Getting screwed left and right to the point where we become slaves of the all powerful Shindo and working at the cafe. To pay off our debt.**

 **Well we'll leave it at that, we may do other one shots in the future based on this but for now I think that's good. If you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate your support. Tchao for now guys ^_^**


End file.
